


Half a Sigh and Half a Kiss

by mochiinvasion



Series: Before All Else Was Desire [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash February, Fingering, Genderswap, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiinvasion/pseuds/mochiinvasion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s plan as it stands is to go along until the night reached its inevitable end, kick Kelly out, go to sleep and deal with the consequences in the morning. Emma’s plan, like most of them, goes to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Sigh and Half a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> _Half a sigh and half a kiss when whispered,_   
> _Like pure air that feeds a forge's hunger._
> 
> (85)
> 
> (Note: best matches I could find were Graham = Grace & Killian = Kelly)

It’s an odd situation Emma finds herself in. She’s been stuck in an emotional dispute for some time between her closest friend and the hottest girl in her class, not helped by the fact that when she and Kelly finally started talking they hit it off pretty well. Grace is a great girl, solid and dependable and the first person to make her feel welcomed when she came to university, and Kelly is everything she isn’t – promiscuous, with a history that would warn one off of her and a smile as sharp as a knife. 

The fact is that if Emma had to choose between them, she would date Grace but fuck Kelly, and while she knows that Kelly would be just fine with the arrangement, for Grace it would be all or nothing. So she dances between the two, flirts back when Kelly flirts with her, goes on would-be-dates with Grace, and in the end acquiesces to neither. 

Except now, that idea means nothing. Earlier that day Kelly came over to the flat Emma shares with Grace for booze and gaming, which happen to be two of Emma’s favourite hobbies, while Grace was out at the library studying for a test the next day. It started innocently enough, drinks consumed and games played, except that the tipsier Kelly got the handsier she became, and the tipsier Emma got the harder it was to resist, until she finds herself in her present situation: controllers cast aside, Kelly on her lap kissing her with a fierce relentlessness that implied only one aim, her hands snaking their way up the back of Kelly’s shirt and Kelly’s making moves to unzip her jeans.

Emma’s plan as it stands is to go along until the night reached its inevitable end, kick Kelly out, go to sleep and deal with the consequences in the morning. Emma’s plan, like most of them, goes to shit – this time, with the unplanned element of Grace deciding to come home, rather than pull an all-nighter. So Emma finds herself on a couch with Kelly writhing on her lap, hair mussed up, air thick and the evidence for what had and would happen plain, even without the fact that from the doorway one could see pretty clearly what was going on on the couch. 

Grace isn’t exactly a stranger to sex, and is already a regular at the nearest gay bar, but that doesn’t stop her surprise, shock and hurt at seeing Emma getting ready to do the dirty with her romantic rival. Emma half expects her to run out in hurt, but instead she shuts the door and leans against it, looking at them with half venom and half jealousy, mixed with more than a little desire. 

‘Is this a regular thing I’m interrupting, or a new venture?’

Kelly starts to reply, but Emma elbows her in the ribs and takes advantage of her wince to push her off her lap, standing up and walking over to where Grace is standing, unsure of what to do next. ‘New venture,’ she replies, ‘Kelly came over, we got drunk, we got handsy.’

‘Fair enough,’ Grace replies, and then starts to walk through the room towards her bedroom. ‘By all means, don’t let me stop you.’

Emma stands, paralysed and unsure of what to do, and instead Kelly pipes up from the couch.

‘I have a better idea. I’m horny, Emma’s horny and you’re probably going to get off to this later no matter what we do. You’re a committed lesbian, Emma tells me she’s never got beyond kissing another girl before now, and if you name a gender, I’ve slept with them. I propose that we teach her a few lessons.’

Emma feels the blood rush to her cheeks and down below at the same time – she has to admit that having a threesome with the two girls she feels strongest about wasn’t exactly how she visualised her first university conquest, but Kelly makes it sound pretty good (though she makes most things sound good) and it solves an uncomfortable problem. Swallowing, she nods, and then looks at Grace. Grace’s face goes through a few emotions before it settles on resolve, and she turns around fully, facing them both, eyes lingering on Emma before she drags them over to Kelly, looking at her in the way Emma usually looks at her hook-ups: you look like a great fuck, but you’ll be bad for me in the end.

‘One condition: we both get her off. No hogging her, for either of us.’ She looks back at Emma and mutters, ‘Sorry to treat you like a piece of meat, but I know girls like her.’

Emma, who knows all about Grace’s Girls Like Her, smiles understandingly, and then walks back over to the couch, throwing herself on it and leaning back, not missing the way that Grace’s eyes catch hers, rake over her body and then soften a bit. She walks over too, and sits down on Emma’s other side, curling her hands together as if she can barely stop herself from reaching out for her. Emma takes a deep breath and plunges in at the deep end. ‘I’ll admit it; I don’t really know what happens now.’ Kelly smiles widely, and leans over to mutter in her ear ‘Let us take care of that’.

Honestly, she’s not sure what happens, but it’s like the words, and the tone she says them in, light a fire inside of her. She tips her head to one side, and Kelly takes the opportunity to press a series of burning kisses to her skin, reaching out a hand to clasp her side and ghost fingers over where the thin cloth of her shirt covers her breasts. Grace is still for a second, and then she too moves, getting to her knees in front of Emma, nudging her legs aside and inching herself between them. She delicately pushes Emma’s shirt up and presses a kiss to the small amount of skin visible above her jeans, before undoing the button and pulling them down, kissing each bit of skin as it becomes evident until she reaches the top of her panties. Here she stops for breath, even as Kelly leans back and starts to pull her shirt off, each stopping for a second to look at her. She nods and draws in a deep breath and as Kelly pulls off her shirt she lifts her hips for Grace to pull off her jeans. She sits on the couch, in only her underwear and both girls lean back to look at her, drinking in the sight of her body. 

Embarrassed, she turns her head to the side, but Kelly stops her and presses a deep, fiery kiss to her lips, slipping her tongue in when Emma opens her mouth to gasp, as Grace presses a kiss to her slit, licking at her through the already-wet fabric of her panties, mouthing at her and pressing another kiss at where she estimates her clitoris to be. It’s not quite right, but the proximity and the newness of the feeling has her throwing her head back, chest heaving – fact that Kelly, who heads straight for her breasts, doesn’t miss. She presses a few kisses to the swell of her breast and then heads for her nipples, kissing and teasing them through her bra. Emma has to admit, it’s nice just sitting down and letting herself be taken care of, but she never really enjoys being the one getting all the pleasure, especially now that she’s got two partners. 

Kelly, who is apparently a mind reader, leans back after a particularly long kiss to her nipple, and sits back down on the couch, prompting Grace to lean back on her heels as well. She seems to get the message though, and after licking her lips says ‘your room or mine?’  
‘Mine,’ replies Emma, uncomfortable with the idea of continuing in someone else’s room. ‘Sure you can stand up?’ says Kelly, and she’s a little wobbly but she makes it, opening her door and falling on her bed, well aware of the fact that she’s mostly naked while both of the other girls have their clothes on, albeit a little mussed up. ‘Strip,’ she says, looking at them both. ‘Whoever gets to me first gets to choose what we do.’

It’s a little unfair, but it gets both girls to strip, which is unfairly hot to someone who was, until recently, 100% convinced of her straightness, and also hurries the act along. She was already angling for some when Kelly came over, and the fumbling between them had turned that into a hunger, a hunger which the action on the couch had barely started to sate. Watching the girls hurriedly take off their clothes, she starts to reach down but Grace beats her, climbing on the bed beside her and knocking her hand aside, kissing her deeply even as she began to rub a hand against her panties, not missing the way that Emma’s breath hitches. A second later Kelly joins her on the other side and started to press wet kisses across her skin, putting her hand alongside Grace’s and pressing in against her through the fabric of her panties.

‘Off,’ Emma huffs, and they lean back as she starts to inch them down her hips, helped by Kelly when she works out what she’s doing. Both girls start to reach back for her, but she stops them with a word and huffs out ‘Grace got to me first, Grace decides what happens next.’

Grace purses her lips for a few seconds, seriously considering, before reaching a conclusion that brings a smile to her face, a smile Emma’s never seen but one that sends a shiver down her spine and a rush of arousal throughout her body. ‘What are you thinking of?’ Kelly says, pulling herself up to lie alongside Emma and ghosting her fingertips across her body. 

Grace shuffles around and lies on her back, looking at them. 

‘Emma, you lie down on me, back down, legs open. I finger you, Kelly eats you out.’

‘What about you guys?’ Emma says, even as Kelly replies sardonically ‘Had a lot of these, had you?’

‘As if you’d know, Kelly. Doesn’t matter, get over here.’

It takes a bit of manipulating, but eventually they find a position that’s comfortable, and Grace gives no warning before her hand is sweeping down Emma’s body and finding her opening. She slips one finger in and Emma throws her head back, Grace’s other hand steadying her body.

‘The first time you’ve been fingered?’ Grace whispers in her ear, voice rougher than she ever could have imagined. ‘First time someone else has done this for you? It’s the problem with fucking guys; they never know what they’re doing. Come on Emma, god you’re tight and so, so wet, you love it don’t you? Fuck, Emma…’ 

She pulls her finger out and returns with another, crooking them inside and rubbing against her insides, pulling noises out of Emma’s throat she never could have imagined she’d make. Kelly watches them for a minute, rubbing herself slowly, then pulls herself over to lie in between Emma’s open legs, eyes open and watching her reaction as she leans her head down and presses a kiss to her clit, before licking against her, Grace all the while keeping a running commentary going into Emma’s ears. 

Kelly licks the whole way up, from where Grace’s fingers are inside her to the very head of her clit, before she returns her whole mouth to her and starts to lick and suck, breathing in deep through her nose and wriggling in the sheets. Grace moves her leg a little and Kelly starts to rut against it, clearly enjoying the extra stimulation and letting out a hum of satisfaction that vibrates throughout Emma’s body.

It doesn’t take long for the shakes that show she’s close to coming to start coursing throughout her body, and in sync Grace increases the frequency of her thrusts and Kelly to focus her tongue on Emma’s clit, until she comes with a shout and a jerk of her hips. Kelly is the first to kiss her, even as she’s catching her breath, and Grace presses kisses to her neck, until she pushes Kelly off and rolls onto her side, catching her breath and watching the two girls, who lie next to each other. ‘So….’ she says, and Kelly smiles.

‘I have an idea.’

It’s hardly a novel one, and nothing like what they just did, but Kelly promises it’ll do the trick and Emma has to admit, it looks pretty hot when Grace climbs onto her hands and knees, rutting against Kelly’s drawn up knee for a second before she pulls herself forward, sitting not quite on Kelly’s face but close enough that Kelly can lean up and press kiss after lick after suck to her slit, twisting her hips and looking for stimulation she can’t give herself , both hands supporting Kelly’s hips. Emma takes a final few seconds to catch her breath, before she moves between Kelly’s spread legs, taking a guess and following her technique. Kelly kicks a leg out at her first lick, and Grace smiles down at her, throwing her head back and moaning an honest-to-god pornstar moan, before starting to talk to Emma, encouraging her and showing when she does something good by the way she reacts to Kelly’s reaction.

It’s not long until she finds herself starting to be turned on again, and it seems almost natural to slip a hand down and start rubbing herself again, moaning against Kelly who reciprocates for Grace. Emma slips one finger inside herself, and the sight sets off Grace, who comes with a deep breath and a slow moan and then climbs off of Kelly. Without stopping, she comes over to Emma and slips another finger inside alongside hers, and the extra stimulation has Emma coming for a second time, which sets off Kelly. She pulls Emma up to lie beside her, kissing her deeply before lying her on the bed, the girls taking turns to kiss her and catch their breathe.

Emma finds that she can barely think, let alone speak, but she’s not surprised when Kelly says, almost conversationally, ‘So I have some ideas for next time.’

‘There’s going to be a next time?’ says Grace, who mainly looks surprised that she managed, in one go, to bed one of the hottest girls on campus and the girl she’d been in love with for over a year.

‘I could do next time’, says Emma, and Grace nods, before wrapping an arm around Emma and looking up at Kelly, who is resting on her elbow. ‘So tell us about these ideas.’

**Author's Note:**

> It's like a bingo sheet of all my favourite kinks.
> 
> I dealt with the issue of Graham + Hook not being in the show at the same time by using my favourite AU. 
> 
> I find it amusing that I managed to go from hella angst to hella fluff to hella smut


End file.
